


Sleep schedules

by luzinha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzinha/pseuds/luzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作http://archiveofourown.org/works/3534098</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep schedules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleep Schedules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534098) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 原作http://archiveofourown.org/works/3534098

sleep schedules

 

 

 

“Tony.”

从门廊传来的声音充满不赞同，和一小丁点愉悦。那是Steve的声音，他无所事事的站在工作室的门口，他的嘴角牵出一丝笑意。“你说过你会马上上床睡觉-，”他停顿，瞥了一眼手表，“大概四个小时之前。”

Tony表现的漫不经心，这是Tony的常态，尤其在他知道自己即将要被长篇大论的说教后。他等了一会，直到Steve的沉默鲜明的表示出他仍在等一个答案，Tony不情愿地说，“Yeah，给我几秒钟。”他许诺，语气诚恳的像真的一样。

Steve翻了个白眼，直接走进房间。“没门。这回你得跟我一起走。”

Tony的声音突然固执又强硬，他仍然没抬头。“我在工作。”

“Uh Huh。”Steve点头，大步向前走到他伴侣的身边，从Tony的肩膀上方窥视。“它可以等等。”

“不，它不可以。”Tony撒谎，仍然专注于他手头的工作。

“Tony.”Steve重复，把手轻轻放在Tony的工作台边缘，向前探身在Tony 的发际线处印了一个轻吻。“睡觉时间。”

Tony抬头快速看了他一眼，飞速笑了一下。“再给我五分钟。”

“你说呢？”

“那两分钟？”

“别让我不得不把你抬上去。”Steve威胁。

“这不公平。”Tony抱怨，继续和Steve油嘴滑舌的讨价还价，一边把注意力转回手头正在调试细节的反应堆上。

“你昨晚几乎没睡，”Steve提醒他，他的声音里充满了担心。“求你了？”

“我很好。”Tony嘟囔，挥手向Steve示意了一下一堆排列在工作台另一边的用过的咖啡杯。“我有咖啡。”

Steve皱眉。“咖啡不能代替睡眠。”

“它们很有效果。”Tony耸肩。

“你需要睡眠。”Steve一字一顿的声明。他再次俯下身，歪头轻吻Tony的下巴，在Tony回吻前把自己推开。“我们走吧。”

Tony停下工作，把椅子挪向一边，在被Steve推开之前尝试着捕捉他的唇瓣。他诡笑，调侃地说，“说服我。”

“你上楼之后我会的。”Steve反驳。

“不，就在这。”

“不可能发生。”

Tony笑得更欢了，他轻轻地起身，用手捧住Steve的脸颊。“过来嘛。”

Steve挥开Tony 的手，坚定的站在原地。“Tony，上楼。现在。”

Tony翻了个白眼，重新做回椅子作势要重新开始工作。“我很忙。”

Steve怒视他，抓住Tony的椅背把他从工作台前拖开。“我说我要把你抬上去可没在开玩笑。”

Tony没做任何重新投入工作的尝试，舒适的靠向椅背做好，由下往上看着Steve。“我也不认为你在开玩笑。”

“很好-”Steve弯下腰，一只手臂从Tony膝下穿过，另一只手臂环着他的后背。他公主抱起Tony，Tony 的头靠着他的肩。“看看。你应该在我第一遍问你的时候就上来。”

“被你抱起来可远不是一个惩罚。”Tony嘲弄的反击，欢快的窝在Steve的怀里。

“很好。”Steve快速说，开始丧失耐心。“我这就把你放下来，你自己走。”

“如果你放我下来，怎么阻止我继续留在这？”Tony微笑的反驳。

“我，你就不能-”Steve直接抱着他大步跨出了工作间，一鼓作气的向前冲。“闭嘴，你必须得上床。”

“Mm。”Tony回答，他的微笑逐渐变成了诡笑，他抬起一只手，在 Steve大步抱着他走向卧室时，来回描摹Steve下颌的线条。

Steve歪头躲开Tony 的碰触，仍然恼火于Tony的不合作。“停下别动。”

“如果你能阻止我的话。”Tony小声嘟囔，在Steve的肩膀上磨蹭脑袋，这样他的唇就能碰上Steve的脖颈，他的小胡子使Steve脖子处柔软的皮肤发痒。

Steve 强迫自己忽略那种使他颤栗的触感。“别再动了。”

“Mm。”Tony没听他的，反而吻的越发具有攻击性，他把微微张开的嘴沿着Steve的下颌一路印下去。

Steve 皱眉，转过头用肩膀撞开卧室门。“你问起来像是汗液和工作室的混合物。洗澡前你别想接近床单。”

“Mm，听起来不错，”Tony低声说，他的唇仍在Steve的脖颈上随意流连。

“不，只有你自己。”Steve诡笑着回答，一边把Tony报道浴室。“下次准时上床。”

“这是残忍且不近人情的惩罚。”Tony在Steve把他放在浴室地板上让他自己走进去时恹恹的说，“你保证过。”

“你也保证过每晚十一点之前睡觉。”Steve反击，头也不回的走向床。

“如果你在我出来时睡着了-，”这回轮到Tony皱眉怒视了，“我就直接冲到工作室。”

“不你不会。”Steve刚坐到床边，一边说，一边脱掉白色衬衫。“而我也不会睡着。”

“你最好别。”Tony一边哼气一边说。走进浴室打开淋浴，并没有费心关门。

十五分钟之后，当Tony走出浴室时，Steve已经完全睡着了，平和的躺在被单下，睫毛微微颤动。

Tony叹气，穿上一件新内裤和背心，在灯光逐渐暗下去时钻进Steve身旁的被单下。他把Steve的一只手臂捞到自己身上，在超级士兵身边蜷起身，弧反应堆在一直拉到他下巴上的被单下朦胧的闪烁。在Steve做的这么多把Tony拉到床上的努力中，Tony清楚其中一半的坚持是出于身边有人陪伴所带来的安慰。彼此共享温暖，共享彼此的陪伴。

另外，他早晚会报复回去的，Tony傻笑着暗搓搓地想，接着他坠入了睡眠。

 

end


End file.
